


The real hustle

by Bumbling_idiot



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, i can feel your judgement, it was funny at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbling_idiot/pseuds/Bumbling_idiot
Summary: Literally two weeks after the TV schedule had been changed... how dare the BBC move  it back?!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aam5ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/gifts).



Mitchell and George had been lounging about in their living room for quite a while, as Annie had strolled off to one of her ghostly shenanigans again, as she always does this time of night. It was a Saturday, and just as the new TV timetable said The boy's favourite show was due to come on in 3o minutes or so.  
During the wait Mitchell made a very clear point to George, that he was doing the washing up and not being as lazy as the other. George honestly could not care what Mitchell was doing in the kitchen, as long as it wasn't eating anyone alive he was cool about it.

After 20 minutes of clashing cutlery and water running Mitchell returned to the living room, taking off the yellow gloves and throwing them in the trash as he sat down. 

"How long we have to wait?" Mitchell asked, quite excited about the newest episode. 

Though he must say,  
The one scene they had originally missed about the cash point was disappointing. 

"Like, 10 minutes?" George huffed, sitting up and taking the remote from the cabinet and flicking through the channels. While skimming through he noticed something odd. 

"Mitchell, its not here-" The pure disappointment and sadness in George's voice could literally make a puppy cry.

"Wh- what the fuck?" Mitchell shot up from the chair and grabbed the magazine from in front of the TV, all while George was quietly screaming into his pillow. 

Mitchell flipped through the pages and almost tore the thing in half, glaring at George from over the top of the book. 

"THEY MOVED IT BACK TO FUCKING THURSDAY"

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?!"

"TEN TIRTY, THURSDAY. NO LONGER TEN ON A SATURDAY"

"Wh- what is the point?? Are they doing this on purpose??"

"THEY HONESTLY JUST EXPECT US TO CHECK EVERY WEEK DONT THEY"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry fucking Christmas Aam.


End file.
